Take Me Back?
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: Eric Delko will do anything this New Year's Eve to win the heart of Calleigh Duquense back over. Stay tuned to see how all of this will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Take Me Back?**

**Summary: Eric Delko will do anything this New Year's Eve to win the heart of Calleigh Duquesne back over. Stay tuned to see how all this will unfold.**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I don't watch CSI: Miami all that often, but I do love this pairing! I apologize profusely for any mistakes! Read it up!**

**Eric's Perspective **

Eric Delko wanted this New Year's Eve to be prefect. Over the last three weeks he had dreamed up and planned an evening of romance for him and Calleigh. Their breakup had taken a negative effect on him, and he was hoping to convince her to give him a second chance.

Eric had waited after work for her one day, asking for her plans on New Year's Eve, and when she said she had none, he had been delighted. That had been nearly two months after their breakup and it was killing him to see her with other guys, even though he knew they were only casual dates.

He hadn't seen anyone, even causally, since Calleigh and him called it the quits. He was too torn up over the whole situation and wanted to be single for a while. Especially if Calleigh decided she wanted him back.

But he doubted that would happen. She acted as if she couldn't trust him anymore, and in a way he didn't blame her. He'd taken advantage of her and the relationship they were in. If there was anyone to blame it was Eric. He hadn't thought the equation of his decision through enough, and now he wanted to make it up to her. To patch things up at least, and to get back to what they were before.

Eric wasn't sure what he was expecting of Calleigh this evening. As far as she knew, she was coming over for dinner and possibly a movie later. He didn't want her to be a no-show ,which is why he had lied about what tonight could have in store for the two of them.

As for now, he was standing in front of the full length mirror Calleigh had left from her many nights over, trying to look his best. He had slicked his hair back and was wearing a button up shirt. Dressy casual, right? He wasn't even sure how to dress. He wanted romance and she wanted friendship, and he would do anything to change her mind on that. But the problem was he just wasn't sure how to do change that. Calleigh wouldn't change her mind for him no matter how much he begged. All he wanted to do was talk to her. To reason with her. And then let her decide how two of them should handle it. He couldn't help that he was in love with her in ways he never thought love was possible. And now all he could hope was that Calleigh could someday forgive him for what he did wrong. 

**Calleigh's Perspective**

Ever since the day he had talked to her after work, Calleigh Duquesne had been high on hope for days. The breakup between the two of them, she realized after so many casual dates with guys she didn't care for, had been a mistake. She wanted to go back to the way it was before they hurt one another and before Eric had broken her trust. She wanted the days back when he gave her sweet kisses, took her out to the nicest restaurants, and would spontaneously buy her flowers.

She took a deep breath as she studied herself in her bathroom mirror. It was never easy to go running into a relationship, but did she honestly believe it would ever be the same? She didn't, but she missed Eric and was ready to forgive him for his mistake. And she was hoping he would forgive her for breaking up with him.

She wasn't even sure he wanted her back. She knew he wasn't dating anyone, but did that necessarily mean he was ready to forgive her? She grimaced at the thought of his hurt face when she declared they were only friends. She knew that pain. She had been there many times. But she never thought she would be the one breaking someone to pieces like that.

All she knew is she wanted Eric Delko to forgive her for what she did. And she would do whatever it took to get back to the days they once had and enjoyed together. She hadn't realized what she had, until it was gone. And it wasn't easy to live without Eric after she had gone so long with him by her side.

She quickly put on her jacket and hurried out to her hummer, hoping that this New Year's Eve would be the key to getting things back between the two of them.

She kept trying to tell herself not to be too hopeful as she drove across town to his apartment. She had taken this route so many times before, but tonight it felt different. She knew when she got to Eric's apartment she would only be his friend. Not his girlfriend who he wanted to give all his affection to.

She shooed the thoughts from her mind as she drove, trying not to remember what they had once had. But it was difficult for her. She missed him so much. As she pulled in front of the apartment duplex where he lived she took a deep breath. Was she really ready to spend an evening with him, as just a friend? It would only hurt her heart even worse she knew, and yet she didn't seem to care. He was like an addiction to her, and she would love to have it subside temporarily even by just being his friend.

She quietly got out of her Hummer and walked up to the door of his apartment. She was about to knock when she caught sight of Eric through the front window, frantically pacing his living room. He was adjusting picture frames on the walls, and stopping occasionally by the hallway mirror to check his appearance. It was almost as though he was trying to impress her. And Calleigh had to admit she missed that.

Smiling to herself, she knocked and nearly laughed aloud when she saw his alarmed look. _Maybe this night won't be so bad after all, _she thought to herself as Eric opened the door.

**A/N: Next Chapter coming up soon everyone! Hope you enjoyed enough to review me! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Take Me Back?**

**Summary: Eric Delko will do anything this New Year's Eve to win the heart of Calleigh Duquesne back over. Stay tuned to see how all this will unfold.**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed me! I truly hope you enjoy the rest of my story! Read it up! :D**

He took a deep breath to collect himself, and his thoughts before opening the door to let Calleigh inside. She looked amazing like always, with her blonde shoulder length hair pulled up on her head, and secured in place with a few clips. She was also wearing a dressy purple shirt with skinny jeans and heels.

Eric began to relax as he realized he wasn't too overdressed. He invited her in, took her jacket, and showed her to the kitchen where the dinner he had fixed for the two of them was waiting.

"Oh Eric. A home cooked meal? This evening must be really important to you." Calleigh smiled at him as she said this, and he thought nothing of it. What he didn't know was that they were having similar thoughts on what they wanted this evening to mean and be.

He pulled out her chair for her, then went to go fetch some wine for the two of them. If wine and a few candles burning in the background didn't spell out romance, he wasn't sure what would.

Once he rejoined her at the table, they began to eat. While they ate they began to talk. Eric wasn't sure how he was going to tell her his feelings this evening, but he did know he would eventually.

"So Cal, what's been up with you? I hardly see you nowadays." Eric tried to hide the hurt in his voice. She had promised him friendship, but apparently they both have two different definitions of that.

"Well for starters I've been renovating my apartment. I'm repainting the living room, and tearing out the carpet in the backroom. That's about it for me, what about you Eric?"

He had been wishing for her to tell him if she was seeing anyone. What could be worse than spilling your real feelings to someone who was already seeing someone else?"Same ol', same ol'." Eric said in answer to her question. "Besides work I never have time for much else."

Calleigh smiled in answer to his question. "Isn't that the truth?"

They continued to eat, and once they were done they headed for the living room. Out of habit they had sat a little too close to one another on the couch and then tried to discreetly move away from the other.

There was an eerie silence between the two of them and Eric wanted to desperately break it. This moment could be a once in a lifetime chance for him to get back with Calleigh, and yet he found himself not having a clue on what to say to her.

"Calleigh?" Eric said, at the same time she said his name.

They laughed in harmony and then Eric said: "You first."

"No you go first. We might need to have a big discussion on what I have to say."

Eric's heart thumped in excitement at the prospect of her wanting to have a big discussion with him. It could be about anything and yet he was excited.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure how to say this. So I'm gonna take a leap of faith and just flat out ask you Cal. Do you miss me?"

Calleigh's eyes softened at the question. All sorts of memories began to flood his mind of what they used to be. By just a look of her eyes sometimes or even something she said, brought back a memory that sometimes Eric didn't even know he had. After about a minute of silence he said:

"Never mind Cal. It was a stupid question to ask you. Forget I said it."

"Eric.."

"No really. We broke up. I just need to move on from that."

"Eric, that's about the same thing I wanted to ask you. Do you miss me?"

Eric looked her incredulously. "Do I miss the southern beauty who used to wake up beside me? The woman I probably just spent the last two days of my life on planning this evening? Of course I miss you Cal. I didn't want our relationship to be over."

Calleigh was stunned to silence. "Really?" she whispered.

"Of course. Couldn't you tell all this time I've been in love with you? I haven't dated anyone since we broke up, because I only want you."

She could feel happy tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh Eric! You should've told me sooner! All of this time I've been wondering if you felt the same way I do about you!"

"You missed me?" Eric asked hopefully.

"Yes! I just felt so betrayed when all of that happened before. But that's the past. I just wanna focus on the future."

Eric smiled and picked up his wine glass. "To the future!"

Calleigh smiled. "To the future!"

They clinked their glasses together and sipped them, gazing at the other in wonder that their feelings for each other were still there.

And as strong as ever.

**A/N: Yes, there will be more soon! How about some reviews? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Take Me Back?**

**Summary: Eric Delko will do anything this New Year's Eve to win the heart of Calleigh Duquesne back over. Stay tuned to see how all this will unfold.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean the world and back! Hope you Enjoy! : ) **

The last two hours has passed quickly for the two of them as they spent time talking and cuddling on Eric's couch. It seemed much easier now to talk about now, than it did all those months ago when they broke up. As they chatted, their eyes watched the clock on the wall, each knowing what they wanted to do at midnight when the ball dropped in Times Square.

"I'm really glad we got to talk about all of this Eric. There were a lot of loose ends we needed to tie up." Calleigh said about fifteen minutes before midnight.

Eric grinned. "Me too. I never meant to hurt you with all of that, and believe me, it won't happen again."

"It better not." she teased.

"Hey Cal, you know after everything I've said tonight.. That I love you right?

She was silent for a spilt second as his words registered. He still loved her. After she hurt him so badly when she broke up with him, he still loved her.

"I love you too Eric. I never stopped loving you. I was just so upset over what happened and what you did."

"So we're good?" Eric asked, giving her one of his begging faces.

"Yes Eric." she said with a laugh. "We're good. You don't know how badly I wanted to get back to this."

"Me too." he said, pulling her closer to him as he noticed the clock in the background. It was only five minutes until 12 now, and he wanted this to be absolutely prefect.

They were entering a new year, a new beginning. And Eric and Calleigh were more than glad. Those days of their playful, romantic love they had shared had returned. Just in time for 2011 too.

Eric and Calleigh, both it seemed were watching the seconds on the clock disappear until finally it struck midnight.

With the ball in Times Square dropping, the fireworks going off right outside the window and everyone else in the world celebrating, Eric pulled Calleigh into a kiss.

The sparks that they had once shared relit and started to dance around them in that moment as they completely surrendered to the other in the kiss.

Once they both parted in order to breathe, they left their foreheads touching. Gazing into Calleigh's eyes Eric whispered once more:

"I love you Calleigh Duquesne."

"I love you too Eric Delko."

And then it seemed as 2011 began and 2010 was put behind them, everything was prefect, and had fallen into place for the two of them.

The next morning Calleigh woke up uber content. Part of the reason being she had slept in Eric's arms the night before and the other being he and her had cleared everything up that was wrong between them.

Eric's eyes opened almost a moment after hers did and he kissed her good morning.

"Hey Cal. Sleep well?"

"I always sleep good when I'm lying next to you."

He smiled at her. He had definitely missed the flirty banter being passed between the two of them.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Today's the first day of 2011, and I have the most prefect idea in mind about how to spend it."

"So do I." Eric said pulling her closer.

And as their clothes were shed, and the morning went on, the regrets and heartbreak they had once had against the other was left behind.

Together they entered their new beginning.

**A/N: Alas, the last chapter beats out my writers block! Hope you Enjoyed! Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
